


I am not with you

by Give_me_that_pen



Series: Whamilton one-shots for the heart [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Freedom of the Press, M/M, Missing Children, Not Fake News, Politics, We are all hammy, hamilton should take a walk, vv democratic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Give_me_that_pen/pseuds/Give_me_that_pen
Summary: No one can stop spit fire Hamilton. That is, unless you’re Washington.(Or, Washington loves his greatest man)





	I am not with you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the mess we're in](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575128) by [allonsy_gabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_gabriel/pseuds/allonsy_gabriel), [Sanna_Black_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Black_Slytherin/pseuds/Sanna_Black_Slytherin). 



> Tumblr @wham1lton  
> Wattpad @wham1lton

"Mr. Hamilton, your response?"

Oh god. The dreaded question everyone knew all to well. Asking Alexander Hamilton if he had an answer was the dumbest question ever.

Of course he did.

"If 'the people' elected a man who they knew his policies were unethical and are suddenly surprised when he refuses to take responsibility on the fact that it was his party whose fault those children are gone is beyond my comprehension!" Alex declared, angered by ... everything.

Incompetence probably was what angered him most with the party he opposed.

After a long meeting with C-SPAN only fueling his distaste, it was finally over.

However, even though the worse is not even over, Washington kept getting calls from journalists asking his opinion on his staffs, well Alex's, recent outburst.

And boy was it bad this time. 

"Senator Washington what are your thoughts on Mr. Hamilton's saying Thomas Jefferson, senior advisor to the president, should resign and take credit for his wrong doing with missing migrant children?" Reporters around Washington asked. All in different phrasing's than the other.

"I have no comment about my staff, but Mr. Jefferson needs to come clean at once" Washington hastily replied catching up to the not-so-humble Alexandr Hamilton.

Finally Washington caught up grabbing Hamilton by his shoulders.

Alex came to a full stop trying to navigate the reporters.

"Just so we are clear, Alex, I do not stand with your statement without coming to me first" Washington said through gritted teeth yet keeping a smile for the public.

"Understood. But you are not disagreeing with me" Alex cheekily responded.

Washington laughed pushing him forward.

"How can I ever disagree with my greatest man?" Washington left a flustered Hamilton.

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this earlier... oops.  
> This is short but imnotsorry   
> Ik this is not jamilton but I was inspired by the mess we’re in so technically it would have been jamilton except it’s not, it’s whamilton.  
> Also, vv sorry I didn’t include real senators. It’s merely a ‘verse’.


End file.
